You Are Beautiful!
by Hinan Dyan
Summary: Shino yang pendiam memendam permasalahan teman-temannya, tapi hanya satu orang yang tidak pernah membuatnya keberatan menjadi pendengar yang baik. "Jujur saja, satu satunya hal yang membuatku tidak pernah bosan berada disini dan mau mendengar setiap keluhan anak anak yang lain, cuma satu..." Shino x Ino, crack pair?


**_You Are Beautiful!_**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto _

_Rated: K+_

_Pairing: Shino X Ino_

**Warning: AU, OOC, Crack Pair, Typo?**

.

.

_~if you don't like, don't read. Thank You!~_

_._

_._

Suara bising mulai terdengar setelah bel tanda isirahat berbunyi. Ada kelompok anak laki-laki yang asik bersenda gurau sambil berjalan ke kantin, ada juga kelompok anak perempuan yang lebih memilih bergosip sambil memakan bekal makanan siangnya di kelas. Tidak heran juga ada beberapa anak yang masih berkutat mengulang pelajaran sebelumnya ataupun asik membaca buku maupun tidur. Tipikal anak sekolah biasa.

Siang itu mentari memancarkan kehangatannya melewati celah jendela. Seorang laki-laki bersandar dengan nyamannya di dekat jendela sambil melihat keadaan luar yang langsung menampilkan keramaian lapangan sekolah. Banyak senior yang menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya sambil berebut benda bundar yang disebut bola itu. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis sambil beralih kembali pada bacaan yang berada di genggamannya.

Unik memang. Anak laki-laki yang tidak terlihat aktif ini lebih memilih menyendiri di dalam perpustakaan yang terbilang sepi meskipun ini jam istirahat siang. Dan dia suka menikmatinya, menikmati bau buku yang khas, suara dengkuran serangga – serangga kecil dibalik kayu lemari, semuanya terasa menenangkan untuknya. Sampai pada hari-hari damai itu berganti menjadi sesi curhat teman-temannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana ini, Shino?!" ucap sosok berambut pirang jabrik itu frustasi. Sudah sejak tadi mulutnya berbusa mengeluarkan unek unek gak jelas dan hanya ditanggapi temannya yang masih bersandar manis dekat jendela dengan diam.

"Aku tak pernah merasa serumit ini sebelumnya. Kau tahu? Pesona mereka berdua benar-benar kuat. Sakura yang cerewet dan sikap judesnya itu selalu membuatku gemas. Lalu Hinata...-" sesaat ia meneguk ludahnya, "sikap gugupnya manis. Bahkan karena terlalu manis, hal itu tak pernah luput dari pandanganku. Sial!" lagi si pirang menjambak rambutnya semakin kuat.

Yang menjadi lawan bicara pun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas dan memandang temannya dibalik kacamata hitamnya. Ia tutup bukunya perlahan dan mendekati bangku terdekat, lalu duduk berhadapan dengan teman pirangnya satu ini.

"Bukankah kau tahu jawabannya, Naruto? Atau kau hanya bersikap menutup mata karena takut menyadarinya?"

Si pirang terkesiap. Sesaat gerak geriknya salah tingkah seperti tertangkap basah, lalu kemudian terdiam menunduk. Laki-laki yang bernama Shino itu pun hanya menatap Naruto dengan, lagi – lagi diam. Sampai akhirnya Naruto mendongak dan menatap Shino pasti. Lalu beranjak,

"Yosha! Terima kasih, Shino! Kau memang teman yang tepat dimasalah semacam ini. Hahahaha." Tawanya lepas. Shino hanya mendengus dan kembali mengalih perhatian pada bacaan sebelumnya. Dan Naruto pun berlari pergi masih dengan teriakan terima kasih banyaknya dengan semangat, dan jangan lupa cengiran lima jarinya yang selalu menjadi ciri khas sang Uzumaki tersebut.

Akhirnya. Hening pun kembali dirasakan sang pemuda bernama Shino tersebut sampai entah kenapa angin terasa pelan berhembus memasuki ruangan penuh buku tersebut. Sampai lensa mata yang tertutupi kacamata hitam itu terpaku melihat helaian rambut pirang panjang yang berjalan perlahan mendekatinya.

"Haaa, Shino. Aku sudah sedari tadi menunggu si bodoh itu selesai konsul padamu, dan sekarang tinggal lima belas menit lagi kita masuk aku malah baru ada kesempatan. Dasar si bodoh itu, pemikirannya sangat sempit apa, sampai sampai tidak bisa memilih antara sahabatku si jidat lebar atau si putri cantik keluarga Hyuuga. Uurggh." Ucapnya tanpa henti setelah berhasil menampakkan dirinya di hadapan sang Aburame Shino.

Gadis itu duduk dengan cueknya disamping Shino. Rambutnya yang terikat rapih dibiarkannya dimainkan oleh angin yang menyelinap masuk kedalam tanpa takut rambutnya akan kusut atau semacamnya. Tangannya terlipat di dada dengan mulut yang masih ngedumel gak jelas. Yang tersampai di pendengaran Shino pun hanya beberapa potong kata entah itu "Haruno" atau pun "Uchiha" dan dia hanya tersenyum kecil menangkap raut cemberut gadis disampingnya.

"Shino, sungguh. Aku sudah membiarkan mereka toh pria di dunia ini bukan hanya sang tampan Uchiha kan? Tapi, Aaargh tetap saja rasanya aneh setiap mereka disekitarku. Jadi gimana dong, shinooo?" ucapnya akhirnya sambil berteriak kecil mengeluarkan desahan panjang.

Yang ditanya pun menahan tawa kecilnya. Sungguh temannya yang satu ini selalu tak pernah membuatnya bosan walau pembahasannya selalu tidak jauh dari hal itu. Ketika mulutnya terbuka untuk menyanggupi ucapan si pirang yang bergender wanita ini, bel pun dengan semangatnya berbunyi nyaring membuat kedua remaja itu tidak melanjutkan percakapan mereka dan bergegas kembali ke kelas.

Terdengar oleh pendengaran Shino bagaimana temannya masih juga bergumam sendiri dengan wajah cemberut yang tertempel jelas. Ingin rasanya Shino meledeknya habis – habisan tapi dia urung niatnya karena dia bukan tipe laki – laki iseng semacam itu, kecuali-

"Ah! Shino, ingat ya kamu hutang jawaban padaku!" ucap Ino sambil berlalu sampai langkahnya tertahan setelah dia dengan jelas mendengar ucapan temannya yang tak disangka akan terucap oleh bibir si pendiam itu.

"Wajahmu jelek, Ino."

Gadis pirang bernama Ino itu pun berbalik dan semakin manyun, kali ini Shino tidak menahan tawanya dan terus berjalan sambil melanjutkan kata – katanya.

"Kalau kamu tidak menunjukkan mimik muka seperti itu, mungkin terlihat lebih baik."

Dan Shino pun sukses melarikan diri dari amukan Ino. Ya itu menurutnya. Kalau saja ia tahu bahwa Ino tidak jadi mengeluarkan sumpah serapah padanya dan malah menahan muka cemberutnya dengan tercengang mendengar ucapan teman sepermainannya saat kecil bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Inooo Pig!"

"Jidat sialan! Ada apa?" jawab Ino sambil memasukkan buku-buku pelajaran dengan sembarang ke dalam tas selempangnya. Tatapannya teralihkan dari panggilan Sakura yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ke rumahmu hari ini, aku ingin belajar dengan Sasuke. Kau tau kan minggu depan mulai masuk minggu ulangan." Jelas Sakura tanpa memperhatikan mimik wajah sahabatnya. Ini dia percakapan yang dihindari Ino. Rasanya janggal mendengar sahabatmu sendiri dekat dengan mantan gebetanmu.

Di sudut kelas Shino sangat jelas melihat gerak – gerik Ino, apalagi saat tangan itu berhenti bergerak mengobrak abrik isi tasnya. Tetapi dia hanya diam mengamati. Sampai seseorang berkepala nanas bergerak mendekati tempat Ino dan Sakura berdiri.

"Sakura, maaf. Bisa pinjam Ino sebentar?" tanya orang itu sambil menarik tangan Ino pergi keluar kelas. Beberapa pasang mata yang masih di kelas pun hanya menatap heran lalu kembali cuek. Tadinya. Sampai ada orang bodoh yang berbicara tanpa pikir panjang.

"Shikamaru mau nembak Ino ya? Wah, gak sangka si pangeran tidur kita naksir nenek sihir kelas."

Beberapa anak tertawa lebar dan beberapa hanya bisa menahan tawa sambil geleng geleng gak kuat dengan ucapan Kiba yang terlalu apa adanya. Benar atau tidak sih tidak begitu penting buat mereka, hanya saja ada salah satu anak yang tidak memberi respon disaat kelasnya meledak membicarakan temen sendiri. Tatapan anak di kelas itu hanya tertuju keluar jendela dan memperhatikan sosok Ino yang berjalan setengah ditarik oleh Shikamaru.

.

.

.

.

.

Baru saja kemarin, besoknya Ino sudah berada dihadapan Shino sekarang. Laki-laki itu pikir, anak-anak dikelas pasti akan menyibukkan Ino dengan berbagai serangan dari pertanyaan sampai ejekan iseng anak-anak laki-laki tentang hubungannya dengan anak keluarga Nara tersebut. Tapi sepertinya Shino salah.

Dan sekali lagi yang ia lihat adalah wajah Ino yang cemberut.

Hening sementara. Sampai akhirnya si pirang mulai gerah dan berkata,

"Aargh! Shinoooo! Kenapa anak – anak bisa bergosip hal yang tidak-tidak denganku?!" lagi, tangannya dilipat dada. Shino diam. Ia hanya menunggu sampai Ino mulai berbicara kembali. Hening. Tumben-tumbennya Ino tidak melanjutkan ocehannya. Shino menatap lekat Ino yang entah sejak kapan mulai menutupi wajah di lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

Tangan yang besar tapi tidak begitu kekar itu mulai melayang diudara sampai akhirnya diurungkan niatnya untuk menyentuh teman dihadapannya itu. Dibiarkannya hening yang mengitari mereka. Sepertinya lebih baik seperti itu. Pikirnya, gadis dihadapannya ini ingin waktu berfikir sendiri.

"nee, Shino..." ucap Ino pelan. Shino pun hanya memfokuskan diri menatap Ino yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"...kamu tahu kan aku tidak suka suasana sepi, aku lebih suka hal-hal yang ramai." Shino diam. Mencoba menyimak tiap kata yang diucapkan gadis pirang tersebut.

"Kamu tahu kan aku tidak pandai berbicara apa adanya tentang hal yang benar – benar mengganggu pikiranku."

Hangat. Sinar matahari menyentuh belakang tubuh Shino yang membelakangi jendela.

"Tapi entah kenapa denganmu aku tidak bermasalah dengan suasana sepi seperti ini, denganmu aku bisa membicarakan apa yang aku tidak berani bicarakan pada teman-teman disekitarku..." Ino menengadah menampilkan senyuman lembutnya menatap lawan bicaranya yang tertutupi kacamata hitam. "Kau memang teman yang baik. Haaa, pantas saja anak – anak suka berkeluh kesah denganmu ya." Ucapannya diiringi tawa kecil yang manis. Tidak dibuat-buat, dan tidak buruk tentunya. Sampai-sampai seorang Aburame Shino terkesima dan tak dapat berkedip hanya karena tidak mau melewatkan sedikit pun pemandangan indah tersebut.

Dilain sisi, sang gadis pirang sudah mulai berceloteh panjang lebar. Sangat mudah berganti suasana hati. Hingga pembicaraannya pun terhenti sampai bel masuk pelajaran berbunyi nyaring.

.

.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah. Sebenarnya Ino ingin saja langsung pulang, tapi entah kesialan atau cobaan untuk putri keluarga Yamanaka ini sampai Kurenai Sensei-guru pengajar jam terakhir-memintanya untuk menjadi penanggung jawab tugas teman - teman kelasnya dan menjadikannya orang yang pulang terakhir di kelas.

Di perjalanan kembalinya dari ruang guru. Terlihat olehnya wajah Kiba yang sumringah entah karena apa berlari keluar perpustakaan. Dengan refleks ia menoleh melihat kedalam perpus yang sepi sampai akhirnya matanya bertemu dengan sosok seseorang yang sangat ia kenal berada di salah satu sudut perpus sambil bersandar di dekat jendela.

Ino pun membelokkan tujuannya menjadi memasuki perpustakaan.

"Hm, udah selesai sesi konsulnya?"

Yang ditanya pun bergidik ngeri menyadari keberadaan salah satu temannya yang paling sering mengunjunginya di tempat itu, sudah ada entah sejak kapan. Pemuda berkacamata hitam itu tidak menyadari sosok gadis pirang yang masih berjalan mendekatinya hingga ikut bersandar di salah satu sisi disamping jendela.

"Kiba wajahnya senang begitu setelah keluar dari sini, memang kalian membicarakan apa sih?" tanyanya penasaran sambil melihat gerak gerik Kiba dari jendela yang masih berlari dengan wajah sumringah sampai sampai menabrak anak anak yang juga masih disekitaran sekolah.

Shino tidak menyanggupi, lagipula pertanyaan Ino pun terdengar basa basi. Apalagi fokus gadis itu sudah teralihkan pada kiba yang tidak elitnya terjatuh dari sepeda sambil nyengir sendiri dan mulai mengayuh sepedanya kembali keluar sekolah. Ino meringis sendiri melihat kelakuan temannya. Sedangkan Shino tersenyum melihat sikap Kiba sampai pandangannya beralih pada seseorang berambut nanas berdiri di gerbang sekolah.

"Ino, sepertinya ada yang menunggumu."

"Eh?" respon Ino sambil mengikuti arah pandang Shino disampingnya. "Ah! Aku lupa Shikamaru menungguku. Bisa-bisa aku dimarahi nantinya. Jaa, Shino!" Ino pun berlari keluar perpustakaan meninggalkan Shino yang masih berdiri menghadap jendela. Ia pun menghembuskan nafas dan berjalan keluar sambil bergumam,

"Setidaknya dengan tidak cemberut seperti kemarin, kau terlihat cantik."

.

.

.

"Inoooooooooooo!"

"Apa Sakura?! Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk menulikan kupingku seperti itu!" judes Ino diikuti cengiran sahabatnya yang lebar. '_mengerikan_' pikir Ino.

"Kamu harus tahu Inoooooooooooo!" jerit Sakura lagi. Membuat Ino gemas mencubit sahabatnya yang satu ini. Jeritan sakura pun terdengar lagi, bedanya kali ini mengaduh sakit. Dan Ino pun meminta maaf sekilas dan mendorongnya menjelaskan motif apa yang membuat sahabatnya begitu senang di pagi hari yang cerah setengah mendung ini.

"Minggu depan, setelah minggu ulangan selesai. Sasuke mengajakku kencan. Sasuke. Mengajak. Aku. Kencan. Inooooooooo, astagaaa!" Sakura kembali menjerit bahagia. Berbeda dengan Ino yang wajahnya langsung kaku. Ah, ternyata sahabatnya benar benar serius dengan perasaannya terhadap gebetan mereka semasa kecil.

Shino yang baru datang mendengar dengan jelas perkataan terakhir Sakura yang membuat tatapannya beralih pada gadis pirang yang tersenyum tertahan di bangkunya. Apa dia harus mebeli tissue dulu sebelum ke perpustakaan jam siang nanti?

Dan sepertinya Shino bersyukur tidak benar benar membeli tissue dulu sebelum ke tempat kesukaannya itu karena setelah bel siang berbunyi, disana, Ino, tidak menangis atau menjerit sakit seperti dugaannya. Yang ada dia melihat Ino yang terdiam seperti berfikir, membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya kembali, lalu membukanya, dan menutupnya. Sampai-sampai saking frustasinya gadis pirang itu mengacak rambutnya yang tadinya terikat rapih hingga beberapa helai rambut pun keluar berantakan.

Shino diam saja menunggu Ino berkata sesuatu. Hingga akhirnya Ino gerah dan bersuara,

"Shinoooo-uurgh." dihembuskannya nafasnya panjang lalu akhirnya dilihatlah Shino wajah cemberut Ino yang cukup sering dilihat Shino belakangan ini. Kali ini Shino tidak bisa menahan diri dan mengusap usap kepala Ino semakin memperparah acakan rambutnya. Ino menggerutu protes dan disambut tawa Shino yang membuat Ino lagi lagi tercengang melihat sifat diluar kebiasaan temannya satu ini.

"Kamu jelek-" ucap Shino tiba-tiba yang membuat cemberut Ino kembali nongol.

"Kalau tersenyum pasti lebih terlihat cantik."

**_Pluk!_**

Ino melempar Shino dengan buku tipis didekatnya. Shino tertawa. Ino semakin manyun ingin melempar omongan tapi terhenti ketika melihat Shino melepas kacamatanya dan menghapus air mata disudut matanya itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shino melihat Ino yang terdiam melihatnya tanpa kembali mengenakan kacamata hitam yang dilepasnya. Setelah cukup terkesima, Ino baru tersadar dan gugup tiba tiba diperhatikan langsung oleh mata Shino yang selama ini tak pernah ia lihat langsung.

"A-apa yang kamu katakan barusan?!" ucapnya terdengar ketus tapi juga salah tingkah.

"Kenapa?" jawab Shino.

"Bukan! Bu-bukan itu!"

"Kamu jelek?"

"Bukaaan!"

"Kamu cantik?"

"Bu-" Ino menatap Shino yang tersenyum jail sesaat melihatnya. Panas. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Ino dibilang cantik atau semacamnya. Hanya saja yang mengucapkannya adalah orang yang tak pernah kamu bayangkan bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu. Memujimu? Memikirkannya saja membuat permukaan wajah terasa hangat tiba-tiba.

"Kamu cantik, Ino." Ulang Shino kembali. Diletakkannya kacamatanya dipinggiran meja. Matanya terpejam sambil berucap.

"Ehm. Jujur saja, satu-satunya hal yang membuatku tidak pernah bosan berada disini dan mau mendengar setiap keluhan anak anak yang lain, cuma satu. Kamu." Ino langsung menengadah menatap Shino lurus.

"Ya bagaimana pun, pasti kamu selalu datang entah di awal atau akhir waktu bel berbunyi. Entah itu dengan wajah senang, sedih, kesal ataupun yang lain. Dan justru ekspresi itu semua yang membuatku selalu penasaran menunggu kamu datang." Shino membuka matanya dan membalas tatapan Ino lurus.

"Dan hal yang bisa kutangkap dari semua ekspresi itu, kamu itu cantik."

Ino ingin menangis rasanya. Sudah cukup tiga kali kata itu diulang dan wajahnya terus menjalar rasa hangat.

"Makanya jangan cemberut lagi, ya." Ucap Shino akhirnya sambil mengacak kembali rambut pirang dihadapannya. Ino menangis dan langsung mengusap air matanya yang jatuh. Dan Shino pun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kikuk Ino yang pertama kalinya, karena dirinya.

.

.

~FIN~

* * *

.

.

**_OMAKE_**

"Inoooooooooooo!"

Ino yang sedang berjalan langsung menoleh menatap sahabatnya yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Kemarin kamu sama siapa Inooooo?!" cecar Sakura langsung. Ino hanya menatapnya bingung. Lalu Sakura menjelaskan saat dirinya dan Sasuke berjalan berdua, mereka sempat melihat Ino dengan seseorang yang wajahnya tidak mereka kenali.

"Kukira kau berpacaran dengan si nanas. Habisnya minggu lalu kalian sering pulang bareng." Timpal Sakura. Ino yang mendengarnya justru mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ha? Ah! Waktu itu dia meminta bantuan keluargaku membantunya mengurus rangkaian bunga untuk surprise ibunya. Tidak lebih." Jawab Ino cuek. Sakura mencibir dengan sikap cuek Ino.

"Lalu laki-laki yang bersamamu waktu itu... pacarmu?"

Pas. Ino berhenti melangkah ketika pembicaraannya menyinggung siapa laki-laki yang bersamanya saat itu.

"Hm, bukan sih. Dia suka pakai kacamata hitam. Alasannya karena menghindari silau. Aneh. Tapi..." jeda sebentar. Terlihat Ino yang berpikir lalu tersenyum jail, "boleh juga nanti kujadikan pacar. Saranmu bagus juga, Sakura!" jawab Ino sambil berlari memasuki gerbang sekolah. Sakura yang merasa tidak puas karena jawabannya tidak terjawab pun ikut berlari dibelakangnya, mengejar Ino sambil bertanya "JADI DIA SIAPA, INOOOOO?!"


End file.
